


Небольшое недоразумение

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	Небольшое недоразумение

Размер: миди, 9914 слов  
Жанр: экшн, детектив  
Рейтинг: R

 

Сильным местом Нино Гаттузо была не голова. Может, кулаки. Или хер. Или какая-нибудь невнятная штука вроде преданности. Но все это гнило где-то вместе с остальными частями тела — а лежавшая на переднем сидении мерса безмозглая башка таращила на присутствующих помутневшие глаза.  
— Чисто отрезано, — сказал Толстяк Галеано, помахал рядом с дверцей красной волосатой рукой — отгонял мух, — и отошел в тень чахлого деревца.  
Дон Россо спросил:  
— Есть какие-нибудь предположения насчет того, кто это сделал? Кроме очевидных?  
Смотрел он при этом на Занзаса.  
— Мне Гаттузо не мешал, — огрызнулся Занзас. — Рылом не вышел — мне мешать.  
— Говори о мертвых с уважением, — напомнил дон Россо.  
Занзас сунул руки в карманы, подошел к мерсу и заглянул внутрь. На сидении темнели мазки засохшей крови. Налетевшие в салон мухи гудели бодро и весело, как духовой оркестр, и видневшийся между распухших губ кончик языка придавал Гаттузо непривычно ехидное выражение.  
— Его придушили, — сказал Занзас, остановившись на обратном пути возле дона Россо. — И голову ему отчекрыжили уже после смерти.  
— Вот насчет того, что после смерти — я согласен. Неспроста это. Скрыть что хотели? — запыхтел сигарой Толстяк — и скользнул взглядом по кобуре.  
— Голова отрезана так, чтобы скрыть следы на шее, — проигнорировал Толстяка Занзас. — Хотите знать больше — заплатите спецу, пусть ковыряется. А мне и без того есть чем заняться.  
Он успел пройти всего несколько шагов, когда дон Россо сказал:  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что ты прав, сынок. Но дело не в том, как умер бедный Гаттузо, а в том, кому это выгодно. У нас с тобой ведь были определенные разногласия, ведь так?  
— Не настолько серьезные, — отозвался, не оборачиваясь, Занзас.  
Но все же остановился, поджидая тяжело дышавшего старика.  
— Нино был моим человеком. Недалеким, это да, но верным и честным, — сказал дон Россо. — И разногласия у нас с тобой были, неважно, насколько мелкие. Голова Нино вполне может добавить им веса.  
Занзас проводил взглядом здоровенную зеленую муху.  
— Это ваши проблемы. И того, кто убил Гаттузо. Не мои. Но если вы хотите войны — вы ее получите.  
Дон Россо вздохнул, вытащил большой носовой платок и вытер взмокший затылок.  
— Мне война не нужна. Но лучше бы нам найти, кто ее хочет — иначе придется решать вопрос по-другому, — сказал он, шагнув к машине.

 

На набережной Занзас остановился. Хлопнув дверцей, он пошел к каменным плитам, оставшимся на месте старого мола. Жара здесь была совсем другой, чем на пустыре, где убили Гаттузо — легкой, разбавленной порывами ветра, зеленью деревьев и запахом моря. От торопившихся к автобусу японских школьниц пахло духами, сдобой и чистым, не замутненным плотской страстью возбуждением от поездки. Школьницы хихикали, прикрывая рты ладошками с зажатыми в них смартфонами, их тела казались прохладными и свежими, словно умение истекать потом придет к ним вместе с созреванием. Ходили слухи, что Гаттузо любил таких — неопытных и чистых, но сколько в этих слухах было правды, Занзас не знал. «Нужно будет спросить», — отметил он для себя, заранее раздражаясь из-за необходимости узнавать что-то про жизнь другого человека. Но без этого было не обойтись.  
Школьницы вдруг засмеялись. Занзасу показалось, что они смотрят в его сторону и грозно насупился, но внимание японок уже отвлек подъехавший автобус. Полная женщина, выйдя из кафе, глянула на девичью компанию, подошла к доске для меню и написала мелком: «Сегодня, во вторник, «У Джанни» можно заказать...» Автобус тронулся, скрыв меню, а когда он проехал, вместо хозяйки «У Джанни» возле доски стояла одинокая девушка с забавными хвостиками и розовым рюкзаком за плечами.  
— Ну блядь, — пробормотал Занзас.  
Словно услышав, девушка глянула по сторонам и поскакала через дорогу. Виновато заулыбалась, чуть не столкнувшись с замешкавшейся на переходе старухой, мимолетно глянула на свое отражение в стеклянной витрине киоска — и, зазвенев прицепленными к рюкзаку значками и талисманами, плюхнулась рядом с Занзасом на нагретый камень.  
— Здравствуй, Занзас, — прочирикала она, коснувшись губами его щеки.  
Ругнувшись, Занзас машинально вытер лицо и уставился на девушку. Стоило сосредоточиться — и ее фарфоровое личико начинало таять, а под ним, словно поднимаясь из морской глубины, проступали знакомые черты.  
— Мукуро, — буркнул Занзас, нехотя признавая реальность, — какого хрена ты тут делаешь?  
— Соскучился? — предположил Мукуро.  
— За неделю? Мне только-только тир отремонтировали.  
Улыбкой Мукуро можно было рекламировать зубную пасту.  
— Значит, сегодня можно будет пострелять?  
«Ну уж нет», — решил Занзас, вспомнив, как неделю назад Мукуро вдруг просочился к нему в кабинет, пожаловался на сложный период у Франа — «ребенок растет, я могу это понять! Но почему тыквы?» — попросил налить ему виски, уговорил включить какую-то идиотскую комедию про девочку, которую все время тошнило от окружающей жизни иголками, и в конце концов затащил Занзаса в тир. Последнее, что вспоминалось о том вечере — это нависшая над Мукуро иллюзия динозавра и собственный пьяный голос, повторявший: «А вот теперь стреляй».  
— И что тебе в Японии не сидится?  
— Плох тот учитель, что не заботится о своем ученике. Как поживает Фран? Про тыквы больше не вспоминает?  
«А мне не пофиг?», — хотел сказать Занзас, но глянул на Мукуро и передумал.  
— Удивляется, что в мире есть другая безопасная еда, кроме чипсов.  
— Да ну? — поскучнел Мукуро.  
— Кто-то рассказал ему про внезапный паста-покалипсис, — мстительно продолжил Занзас. — Про зомби-креветок и вторжение инопланетных шампиньонов. И про единственный путь к спасению — еду из «Макдональдса». Не знаешь, кто это мог быть?  
— Кто-нибудь очень занятой, — решил Мукуро. — Очень занятой и очень умный. Детей нужно готовить к испытаниям с самого раннего возраста. Воспитывает характер, понимаешь?  
— А, ну ладно. Я так и передам засранцу.  
— Не утруждайся, — быстро сказал Мукуро. — У тебя ведь наверняка хватает своих проблем.  
Занзас опять подумал об испачканном кровью сиденье и зеленых мухах. Об угрозах дона Россо. О войне.  
Мысль о войне была словно глоток молодого вина, и, как вино, жаром растекалась по венам, кружила голову, заставляя забыть о благоразумии.  
— У меня дохуя проблем. Но это не значит, что я не могу устроить их кому-нибудь еще, — намекнул он.  
Мукуро намека не понял. Наоборот — нехорошо оживился, звякнул свисавшими с рюкзака брелками и придвинулся ближе.  
— Что-то случилось, так? Я угадал? Давай, делись подробностями!  
Все иллюзионисты — больные на голову, напомнил себе Занзас и убрал с кобуры руку. Убрал, почти не приложив усилий — не сравнить с первой встречей в Намимори, с той ночью, когда Мукуро был всего лишь иллюзией, — и подумал, что начинает привыкать. Мукуро все время крутился где-то поблизости — подбрасывал своих засранцев, полоскал мозги, иногда участвовал в операциях. Почему он не мог заниматься всем этим с Савадой, Занзас не понимал.  
Ладно, сам он на месте Мукуро тоже предпочел бы любого другого босса — но у него была на то причина.  
Может, и у Мукуро есть причина, подумал Занзас, успокаиваясь.  
— Сегодня утром убили капореджиме дона Россо, — сказал он. — Некоторые думают, что это моих рук дело.  
— Только некоторые? — удивился Мукуро, и тут же пояснил: — Я думал, что количество идиотов в мире намного больше, чем можно описать словом «некоторые».  
Не удержавшись, Занзас хмыкнул.  
— Пока об убийстве знают только люди дона Россо, полиция и я.  
— И я, — пробормотал Мукуро, проводя пальцем по нижней губе. Влево-вправо — одинаковым монотонным движением.  
Занзас пожал плечами.  
— К вечеру об этом будут говорить на каждом углу. Гаттузо задушили, потом отрезали ему голову и оставили ее в машине — такое не скрыть. На Россо будут давить со всех сторон. Я слышал, что его сынок метит в доны.  
— Как ты когда-то, — заметил Мукуро.  
— Он никчемный кусок мусора, — буркнул Занзас, — и дурак.  
Он моргнул, сосредоточившись на меняющемся лице Мукуро. Запоминая очертания подбородка, губ, носа, то, как падают на лоб волосы, как вздрагивают во время разговора ресницы. Заставляя себя видеть реальность за навязчивой и приторной иллюзией.  
В реальности дать Мукуро по морде хотелось даже сильнее, чем прикончить людей Россо — и это отрезвляло почище ведра ледяной воды. Занзас почувствовал к отбросу что-то вроде нежности. Редко кому удавалось одним своим видом выбесить его так, чтобы отвлечь от желания устроить массовую бойню.  
Но вот разговаривать с Мукуро было интересно — если бы еще он так часто не переходил на личности.  
— Как...  
— Давай, договаривай. С самого утра хочется кому-нибудь морду набить, — признался Занзас, но Мукуро молчал, улыбался — или кривился от слепящего солнца, не разберешь, да и какая разница?  
— Похоже, у тебя будет такой шанс, — пробормотал Мукуро. — Ты готов воевать?  
— Я-то — всегда. А вот у Россо на это ни людей, ни средств, — сказал Занзас, гадая, чему может улыбаться Мукуро — если это все-таки улыбка. — Но и выхода у него нет. Нельзя терпеть оскорбление. Сын Россо ухватится за это, чтобы подвинуть папашу, и это будет начало большой войны.  
— А как насчет тебя? Ты будешь терпеть, если все начнут повторять, что ты убил того придурка?  
Ожидая ответа, Мукуро придвинулся еще ближе — так близко, что можно было почувствовать тепло его тела.  
— Тебя я могу перестать терпеть прямо сейчас, — сообщил Занзас.  
— Да ладно! — Мукуро улыбнулся как-то особенно похабно — так, что сидевшие неподалеку подростки не удержались от восторженного свиста. — Без меня твоя жизнь опять превратится в серые будни. Убил — спрятал труп — получил деньги. Никакого, как говорит один мой ушибленный в голову знакомый, экстрима.  
Сдерживая ухмылку, Занзас проворчал:  
— Сворачивать из депутатов суши — тоже какая-то хуйня. Лучше бы...  
Вспомнив об отрезанной голове, он резко замолчал.  
— Что?  
— Не знаю. Хочу кое-что проверить. Ты должен будешь сделать для меня одну вещь.  
Мукуро наклонил голову, глянул на Занзаса снизу вверх — на короткий миг тот опять увидел фарфоровое девичье личико, — и сказал, неприятно улыбаясь:  
— Напомни мне тот момент, когда тебя сделали боссом Вонголы, потому что я никак не могу сообразить, с чего вдруг ты отдаешь мне приказы. Или это просьба?  
— Я похож на того, кто будет просить?  
Занзас глянул на часы и поднялся.  
— Ты в особняк? Подбросишь меня? — с независимым видом спросил Мукуро — как будто и не нарывался только что на удар в челюсть.  
Занзас смотрел, как меняется его лицо — и когда полумальчишеские-полумужские черты смягчились, наклонился, смял пальцами высокую грудь и звонко чмокнул в накрашенный рот. В жесткие сухие губы.  
— Нет. Найди себе другого лоха, — громко сказал он.  
Кто-то из сидевших неподалеку подростков издевательски засмеялся.  
Садясь в машину, Занзас чувствовал на себе взгляд Мукуро.  
Или ему казалось, что чувствовал. Оборачиваться, чтобы проверить, он не стал.

 

На то, чтобы сделать все нужные звонки и собрать информацию, ушел остаток дня. «Почему начать войну проще, чем остановить?» — думал Занзас, разговаривая с очередным бесполезным идиотом — и набирал следующий номер.  
— Зря не хочешь размяться, — добавлял сомнений Сквало. Жара, разговор с информатором и перспектива остаться в стороне от самого интересного привела его в меланхолическое расположение духа. — Мы бы их враз уделали.  
Занзас швырнул в него мобильником.  
— Звони Саваде, — сказал он.  
Сквало не торопился.  
— А может, нахуй? Все равно надо что-то решать со страховками. Россо нам уже второй раз дорогу перебегает.  
— Звони, я сказал, — нахмурился Занзас.  
Потом все-таки пояснил — не столько для Сквало, сколько для себя самого:  
— Россо мы когда-нибудь уделаем. Но сперва выясним, что и как.  
— А то неясно!  
— Неясно. С нами играют, и Россо тут — только приманка. Это не война будет, а бойня. Война начнется позже, когда мы покончим с Россо, и против нас объединятся все семьи.  
Помолчав, он добавил:  
— Я хочу знать, кто собирается устроить бойню моими руками — и почему. Разобраться, что произошло. Поэтому сейчас между нами и доном Россо не должно быть вражды. Гаттузо на пустырь заманили. Я даже знаю, как — малолетней шлюшкой. Россо тоже знает, думаю. Но чтобы дерьмо не полезло наружу, он свалит все на меня - и похуй, что он сам в это не верит.  
Сквало подбросил в ладони мобильник. Буркнул:  
— Я бы Мукуро не доверял — даже вот в таком. Что он тут крутится все время?  
— Ты звони давай, — повторил Занзас.  
Он подошел к окну и выглянул наружу.  
В боковом крыле, на втором этаже, за синими шторами плясали черные тени. Занзасу показалось, что он узнал длинноухого зайца, кота с выгнутой спиной — а потом тени слились во что-то суставчатое и многоногое, и укатились прочь.  
— Савада сказал, что ты можешь делать с Мукуро все, что хочешь — и подольше! — крикнул Сквало.  
— Охуеть как великодушно, — буркнул Занзас.  
На пороге кабинета он замер, подумывая, не хлопнуть ли дверью так, чтобы с люстры осыпались подвески. Но на Сквало эти штуки давно не действовали — никогда, если честно, — а больше никого поблизости не было. Пусто было и в коридоре. Лампы светились тусклым желтым светом, как будто на часах был не ранний вечер, а тот утренний час, когда меньше всего хочется вылезать из-под одеяла, когда все кажется зыбким, а собственное существование вызывает сомнение, излечимое только глотком виски. Занзас вспомнил слова Сквало — что не стоит доверять Мукуро даже в мелочах. «Я и не доверяю», — с досадой сказал он себе, и тут же подумал, что недоверие может быть таким же предательским и опасным, как и вера.  
Сворачивая в следующий коридор, Занзас оглянулся — ему показалось, что Мукуро идет следом, отражаясь в оконных стеклах, но это было лишь его собственное отражение, размытое и раздробленное до полной неузнаваемости.

Мукуро сидел перед выстроенной из подушек крепостью и пытался выманить прятавшегося в ней Франа. Так был занят, вытаскивая призрачными щупальцами диванный валик из основания крепости, что даже не обернулся, когда Занзас переступил порог.  
— Тебе пора в постельку, — услышал Занзас, — а мне — наслаждаться здешней ночной жизнью.  
— Не знаю, — донесся приглушенный подушками голос Франа, — не уверен, что по ночам здесь вообще есть какая-то жизнь. По-моему, ночью тут все спят.  
— Кроме тебя, — вздохнул Мукуро.  
Он потянул за край одеяла — и оно тут же превратилось в огромную камбалу.  
— Ты хоть воображение прояви. Это было у тебя на ужин. Знаешь, — Мукуро поднял взгляд на Занзаса, — мне казалось, это отличная идея. Суровые тренировки. Военная дисциплина. Мальчик становится мужчиной и все такое. А я его теперь даже спать не могу уложить.  
Занзас пожал плечами и потянулся к кобуре.  
— Вот это — как нехуй делать.  
— Босс, вы опять будете стрелять по подушкам? — опасливо поинтересовался Фран. — Если да, то я уже практически заснул. Вы же не хотите меня разбудить?  
— Не моя проблема. Я все равно сваливаю. А ты, — Занзас кивнул Мукуро, — поедешь со мной.  
— Наслаждаться ночной жизнью? — оживился Мукуро.  
Он сидел на полу перед кроватью и, разговаривая, запрокидывал голову. Но все равно почему-то казалось, что он смотрит сверху вниз. Подвешенный к абажуру самолетик вертелся, бросая на его лицо тени — словно трещины, ползущие по фарфору. Вдруг захотелось дотронуться до него, чтобы проверить — действительно ли это Мукуро, или еще одна иллюзия, вроде вяло шлепающего рыбьим хвостом одеяла.  
Всего лишь игра воображения, напомнил себе Занзас — а у того, кто собирается иметь дело с Мукуро, воображения должно быть не больше, чем у камбалы.  
— Мы едем искать труп, — сказал он. — Если есть голова, то где-то должно лежать все остальное, но ни люди Россо, ни полиция ничего не нашли.  
Мукуро легкомысленно улыбнулся.  
— Ты думаешь, что тело замаскировали иллюзиями? Неплохая догадка.  
— Я думаю, что смерть Гаттузо задумывалась, как оскорбление, — сказал Занзас. — Может, туловище подбросят дону Россо попозже — чтобы уж наверняка проняло. А может, оставят старика в неизвестности, чтобы он сам вообразил себе, что можно вытворить с телом и какие слухи можно пустить о привычках Гаттузо. Он свихнулся на этом — на уважении к мертвым. О них - ничего плохого.  
— Потому что сам одной ногой в могиле, — хмыкнул Мукуро.  
— Он опасается, что его сынок не так почтителен, как кажется. А вся эта хрень — только попытка убедить себя, что контроль не уплывет из рук даже после смерти.  
Занзас помолчал, задумавшись, не сказал ли лишнего. Слова, в отличие от пуль, часто кажутся безвредными — и не сразу начинаешь понимать, что именно они приводят к выстрелам.  
— В любом случае, то, что сделали с Гаттузо, для него как ножом по яйцам, — сказал он. — Но если мы найдем останки и вернем их Россо, убийце придется придумать что-то новенькое.  
— А если он придумает? — поинтересовался Мукуро.  
— Учитель, но ведь так всегда поступают в детективах — ждут второго трупа, чтобы побольше разузнать об убийце и заманить его в ловушку, — вмешался Фран.  
— Не будем мешать засранцу делать вид, что он дрыхнет, — проворчал Занзас. — Пошли отсюда.  
Он почти надеялся, что Мукуро начнет возражать. Тогда был бы повод поднять его за шиворот, встряхнуть, вытащить за собой в коридор — и проверить, настоящий ли он.  
Хотя что там — настоящий, конечно. Не стоило обманываться, принимая реальность за иллюзии.  
— Зачем уходить, если вы все равно знаете, что я не сплю. Мне тоже про голову интересно, — недовольно засопел в подушечной крепости Фран — но его никто не слушал.  
Мукуро поднялся, все еще улыбаясь. Проходя мимо Занзаса, задел его плечом и почему-то отпрянул сам — как будто не ожидал, что тот встретится на его пути. В коридоре обернулся, смерив Занзаса настороженным взглядом:  
— Я бы спросил, зачем ты в это ввязываешься. Если бы меня это интересовало. Но я собираюсь пойти и поискать в этом городе ночную жизнь. Здесь у тебя слишком скучно.  
— Да мне похер, весело тебе, или нет. Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашел тело.  
Мукуро молчал.  
— Распоряжение Савады, — добавил Занзас.  
“Теперь-то ты не отвертишься”.  
— Значит, это он дернул тебя за поводок? — сказал Мукуро — и улыбнулся, на долю секунду заставив Занзаса поверить в существование очень хитрого и очень идиотского плана, целью которого было испортить ему, Занзасу, вечер, вынудив позвонить Саваде.  
«Чего я с ним вожусь. Дать бы ему в морду». Но воздух как будто сгустился, не давая поднять кулак, и Занзас ударил словами:  
— По себе судишь?  
— Я выжидаю, — не разозлился Мукуро. — Знаешь, как важно выбрать подходящий момент? Какой смысл делать что-то, что никто не заметит?  
— Пижон.  
— Не я один, — Мукуро поднял руку, коснулся ярких перьев, волос, кожи — и Занзас, затаив дыхание, позволил ему провести ладонью по щеке. За гладким шелком перчатки чувствовалось живое тепло.  
— Мне, между прочим, пришлось убить тех двоих, на набережной, — сказал Мукуро. — И все потому, что ты выставил бедную девушку дешевой шлюхой.  
— Тебя выставил, — напомнил Занзас.  
— Интересное уточнение, — хмыкнул Мукуро. — А кого ты целовал?  
— К собственной иллюзии ревнуешь?  
Мукуро нехорошо прищурился.  
— В свои иллюзии я вкладываю лучшую часть себя самого! Но только часть, — добавил он, — а часть всегда хуже целого.  
— Да ну? — Занзас не улыбнулся, только дернул уголком рта. — Нужно проверить.  
Этого Мукуро точно не планировал — иначе не вздрогнул бы, когда Занзас раздвинул языком его губы, не задышал бы чаще, выдавая свою растерянность. Занзас и сам растерялся — как это с ним бывало, он ответил на вызов, не подумав о том, как будет из всего этого выпутываться. Единственное, что приходило в голову — продолжать, тянуть время, надеясь, что Мукуро сам сообразит, как это прекратить, он же был говнюком, но не идиотом, даже не так — он был умным, мать его, говнюком, он сперва думал, а потом — действовал, и всегда имел про запас десяток планов насчет того, как не сесть в лужу, и должен был понимать, что они выглядят глупо, стоя посреди коридора и целуясь так, словно до них этого никто не делал.  
«Хватит, — подумал Занзас, — хватит». И опять лез языком в жаркий рот — а Мукуро, вместо того, чтобы напрячь свои чертовы мозги, целовал его в ответ так яростно и бездумно, как будто под личиной ироничного и чересчур сообразительного отброса скрывался другой человек. И только когда Занзас провел ладонью по его бедру, с неожиданной силой перехватил запястье и насмешливо улыбнулся.  
— Убедился?  
Занзас негромко фыркнул и смерил Мукуро с головы до ног — тот выглядел невозмутимым и самую малость подсмеивающимся над чем-то, известным только ему одному. Обычным — если это слово вообще можно было применить к Мукуро.  
— Хватит выделываться. Мне что — пинком тебя в машину отправить?  
— Ногу сломаешь, — предупредил Мукуро — вроде бы в шутку, но в то же время — всерьез. А за серьезностью, как за еще одной линией защиты, слышалось облегчение — все закончилось, можно вернуться к привычным ролям.  
Он помолчал, что-то для себя решая — и вдруг кивнул.  
— Ладно. Поехали, поищем. Не спать же ложиться, в самом деле.

 

Какая-то ночная жизнь на пустыре, конечно, происходила. Пару раз дорогу пересекли бродячие собаки. В кустах что-то шуршало.У поворота фары высветили тискавшуюся парочку. Лицо девушки казалось вырезанной из бумаги маской с черными провалами глаз, ее приятель что-то раздраженно крикнул вслед и замахнулся кулаком.  
— Я могу понять притягательность бессмысленных убийств, но не лучше ли поискать другие жертвы? — поинтересовался Мукуро, когда Занзас заглушил двигатель и вытащил пистолет. — Кого-нибудь, за кем не придется таскаться в темноте по оврагам.  
— Вылезай.  
Ночь принесла прохладу, и Занзас с облегчением подставил лицо налетевшему с моря ветру. Губы все еще пощипывало, как после глотка чистого спирта. В пустой голове шумело — тоже как после спирта, и стоило больших усилий заставить себя думать о том, что действительно важно. Мысли все время сворачивали на другое — и в этом другом все непонятные кусочки вдруг начали складываться в простой, но пугающий рисунок.  
Услышав, как хлопнула дверца, Занзас обернулся.  
— Тело не могли унести далеко, — сказал он, глядя, как Мукуро встряхивается и вдыхает запахи сухой травы и дыма — как будто хочет надышаться досыта. — Я думаю, его бросили рядом с тем местом, где стояла машина. Попробуй найти след от пламени.  
Занзас старался говорить сухо и серьезно, как босс, но хватило его ровно до того момента, пока Мукуро не обернулся.  
— Короче, ты сам знаешь, что и как, — неловко закончил он, все еще думая о том, почему Мукуро не остановился первым — там, в коридоре.  
— Смотря что ты имеешь в виду, — развел тот руками.  
И вдруг застыл, насторожено вскинув голову.  
— Нашел что-нибудь?  
— Там вроде бы что-то есть, — Мукуро махнул в сторону огней, рогом выдающихся в черноту моря и зашагал напрямик через пустырь.  
— Навернешься, — негромко предупредил Занзас.  
Хмыкнул, когда Мукуро, оступившись, пошатнулся, включил фонарик — и, прихватив объемистый сверток, пошел следом.  
Под ногами шуршала сухая трава, заглушая хрустом ломких стеблей и без того смазанный расстоянием городской шум. Из-за этого, да еще из-за темноты пустырь казался отрезанным от всего мира. Люди сворачивали сюда, как в укрытие, где можно почувствовать себя в безопасности — и, бывало, оставались тут навсегда.  
— Вот, — сказал Мукуро, показав на поблескивающую битым стеклом кучку мусора. — Это и есть твой Гаттузо.  
— Хуево выглядит, — не удержался Занзас.  
— Да что ты об этом знаешь, — фыркнул Мукуро — и снял иллюзию.  
По словам купленного доном Россо эксперта, Гаттузо был убит прошлым вечером, но жара и насекомые успели как следует над ним поработать.  
Присев на корточки, Занзас отвернул с помощью ветки заскорузлый от крови воротник и обнажил обрубок шеи.  
— Как я и думал, его задушили, — пробормотал он, потыкав веткой в темную полосу, окольцевавшую обрубок.  
В воздухе повис сладкий тошнотворный запах гнилой крови. Настроение вдруг испортилось. Запах напомнил о больничной палате, о склеивающей бинты сукровице и о слабости, не дающей оторвать от подушки голову.  
— Помоги мешок расправить, — буркнул Занзас.  
Сунув Мукуро сверток, оказавшийся мешком для трупов, он вытащил из кармана две упаковки медицинских перчаток.  
— Ты его так через весь город повезешь?  
Занзас застегнул мешок и подхватил то, что осталось от Гаттузо, за плечи.  
— Прикроешь иллюзией, все дела. За ноги бери — и потащили.  
— Со своими дуболомами меня перепутал? — сухо поинтересовался Мукуро — и в следующую секунду труп оплели толстые лоснящиеся стебли.  
Безголовое тело взмыло в воздух, вознеслось над измятыми листьями лопуха и мелкими колючими кустиками, и поплыло, покачиваясь, через пустырь.  
— Вот и все, — самодовольно сказал Мукуро.  
Спрятав руки в карманы куртки, он зашагал за парящим над тропинкой мертвецом.  
— Не понимаю, почему тебе это не пришло в голову, — заговорил он, не оглядываясь.  
— Угу.  
— Мог бы догадаться, что моя сила и мои способности позволяют сделать больше, чем просто снять с трупа иллюзию.  
— Точно.  
— Что меня ограничивает только...  
— Сила тяготения, придурок, — напомнил Занзас, прихватывая Мукуро за куртку. — Там обрыв. Утопишь мне труп — я тебя самого под Гаттузо отделаю и к Россо отвезу.  
— Уже дрожу от страха. А как насчет того, чтобы посветить фонариком на тропинку?

Последние два десятка метров Занзас и Мукуро шли, спотыкаясь и поминая жадность Девятого, дожидавшегося какого-то невиданного подъема цен на землю и уже который год заставлявшего профсоюзы саботировать застройку.  
— Пусть ждет, — злился Мукуро, — Не пройдет и полугода, как Савада построит здесь бесплатный развлекательный центр для детишек.  
«Полгода, — отметил Занзас, задавшись вопросом, откуда Мукуро известны такие подробности. — Разберусь с Россо, потрясу наших людей в больнице. Гаденыш там, наверное, как у себя дома разгуливал. В тапочках и в халате. Сестринском».  
Мукуро мог устроить из этого целое представление — и наверняка устроил.  
«Нельзя об этом забывать, — сказал себе Занзас. — Он не просто делает свое дело — ему хочется, чтобы все на него смотрели».  
Занзас мог это понять. Он тоже не выносил, когда его не замечали — но для Мукуро чужое внимание было как вода и хлеб.  
— Что встал? — напомнил тот о себе.  
— Пришли. Сюда засовывай, — сказал Занзас, открывая багажник. — Едем к домой к Гаттузо. Дон Россо сейчас там — его внучка была женой этого отброса.  
— Какой прекрасный подарок мы привезем им на ночь глядя, — меланхолично заметил Мукуро.  
— Ты прав, — без намека на шутку согласился Занзас. — Дон Россо будет рад. А его внучка меня не колышет.  
— У тебя есть предположения насчет того, кто убийца?  
— Есть парочка, — нехотя ответил Занзас. — У меня много врагов. И еще больше тех, кто думает, что меня опять можно использовать.  
— Опять. Хм. Что ж, в мире должно быть хоть что-то неизменное.  
— Да в мире дохуя неизменного. Например, мое желание дать тебе в морду — оно вообще вечное. Большой взрыв переживет.  
— Ты уверен, что за этим не стоят какие-нибудь травмирующие детские переживания? Отобранные игрушки? Растоптанные кулички?  
— Почему меня должно травмировать то, что я отбирал у других сопляков игрушки? — удивился Занзас, и хлопнул крышкой багажника.  
Лотосы тут же исчезли, оставив после себя лишь едва различимый аромат — или, может, созданную воображением иллюзию аромата. К свежему травянистому запаху примешивался сладковатый запашок тления — настоящий, не воображаемый. Мерзкий, как бессилие. Стянув перчатки, Занзас сунул их в пакет и, дождавшись, когда Мукуро сделает то же самое, махнул ему:  
— Идем. Только под ноги смотри, а то опять навернешься.  
— Что еще?  
Не ответив, Занзас прошел вперед — к груде камней, превращавших этот отрезок дороги в тупик. За завалом дорога превращалась в узкую тропинку, и, петляя между камнями, теряясь среди проросших на обрывистом склоне кустов и осыпаясь под ногами щебнем, спускалась вниз, к морю.  
— Думаешь, тут тоже спрятан чей-то труп? — спросил Мукуро, перепрыгивая с камня на камень.  
— Хочу смыть вонь, — пояснил Занзас.  
Расстегнув ремень с кобурами, он бросил:  
— Прикрой иллюзией.  
— Когда-то я нашел на пляже набитый деньгами бумажник и коробочку с обручальным кольцом, — задумчиво сказал Мукуро. — К ним, конечно, прилагались люди, и мне стало интересно, как они поступят, когда увидят вместо кольца змею. Можно сказать, я сделал доброе дело. Открыл им друг на друга глаза.  
— Отбросы. С чего ты взял, что я хочу про них слушать?  
Мукуро пожал плечами и сел на песок, обхватив руками колени.  
— И зачем тебе деньги, ты же и так можешь все взять? — добавил Занзас. — Ладно, Маммон просто дрочит на нули, а ты?  
— Я знал, что мне скоро придется оставить моих людей. Им было сложнее обойтись без денег.  
— На хрена тебе такие слабаки?  
Мукуро промолчал — да Занзас и не ждал ответа.  
Он окунулся в набежавшую волну, отфыркался, смаргивая повисшие на ресницах капли, и обернулся к берегу.  
В темноте было почти невозможно угадать, какая из смутных теней, чуть более темных, чем обрыв и нависшее над ним ночное небо, принадлежит Мукуро, поэтому Занзас наугад махнул рукой и крикнул:  
— Идешь?  
Плеснув себе на грудь, он добавил:  
— Тебе даже не надо уметь плавать. Здесь мелко и вода теплая, как в ванночке для младенца. Или зассал?  
Одна из теней зашевелилась.  
— Ничего подобного!  
— Да ну?  
— Я плаваю получше тебя, — крикнул Мукуро, подходя к линии прибоя. — Просто не люблю!  
— Потому что зассал, — уперся Занзас.  
Ему вдруг показалось очень важным настоять на своем — потому что оставаясь на берегу, Мукуро мог устроить какую-нибудь пакость, сказал он себе, не очень-то в это веря. Но собственное упрямство нуждалось в оправдании — а это было не хуже любого другого.  
Он подгреб поближе и нащупал ногами дно. Крикнул:  
— Так и будешь стоять?  
— Пошел ты знаешь куда, — огрызнулся Мукуро. — Теплая водичка? Как в ванночке? Или как в камере? И состав почти тот же! А если я сейчас иллюзию льда сделаю, то что?..  
«Дурацкая вышла шутка», — успел подумать Занзас, но тело, начав двигаться, уже не могло остановиться. Занзас упал в воду, увлекая за собой Мукуро, рыкнул, почувствовав сильный удар в живот и, перехватив нацелившийся в челюсть локоть, заломил его так, что Мукуро выгнулся и захрипел.  
— Сдурел?!  
Мукуро молча и больно пнул Занзаса по лодыжке. Взбаламученная вода вскипела, захлестывая головы солеными волнами. Мукуро фыркал и отплевывался, слепо мотал головой, пытался ударить — и попадал, как будто для того, чтобы драться, ему не нужно было ни видеть, ни соображать. Его намокшая футболка липла к телу и к рукам Занзаса, мешая ударить в ответ, и хуже того — мешая удержать.  
— Утони еще на мелководье! Кто мне труп в багажнике прикроет?  
— Сволочь ты. Я тебе сейчас жабры прорежу, — прохрипел Мукуро. — Ноги оторву и хвост пришью.  
— Пиздец ты извращенец, — восхитился Занзас. — Только хреновая из меня будет русалка. Кто увидит — обосрется.  
— Это точно, — согласился Мукуро.  
Его плечи вздрогнули. Занзас сжал их сильнее, на тот случай, если Мукуро взбредет что-то в голову.  
Но тот только тихо рассмеялся.  
— Хотел бы я знать, что ты сделаешь с теми, кто попытается тебя подставить...  
Занзас сплюнул в сторону горькой от морской воды слюной.  
— Убью, — решил сказать он, когда стало ясно, что Мукуро все еще ждет ответа. — Идем, в машине обсохнешь.

До набережной они доехали в молчании.  
Только возле поворота Мукуро вдруг завозился и пробормотал:  
— Я знал, что этот день будет странным, но не думал, что настолько.  
Занзас глянул на него искоса, и прибавил скорость. Впереди уже показался дом Гаттузо. Охранник, не отрывая взгляда от выходящей из «ягуара» женщины — чьей-то дочери или жены, — нажал на кнопку.  
— Бардак, — проворчал Занзас, въезжая в ярко освещенный двор. — Будь это мои люди, я бы их заставил зубами все кусты перед домом выгрызть. Тут с десяток снайперов со всеми удобствами засядут. И в морской бой по окнам сыграют, прежде чем их вычислят.  
— Я чувствовал, что в тебе есть что-то жуткое, — отозвался Мукуро. — Могу поспорить, ты поднимаешь всех в шесть утра и отправляешь на пробежку.  
— Еще чего, — Занзас презрительно фыркнул. — Леви поднимает. В половине пятого.  
— Леви? Почему он?  
— Потому что я ему приказал.  
Мукуро негромко рассмеялся.  
— От иллюзий это не спасет.  
— То есть, я зря кормлю твоего засранца? — уточнил Занзас.  
Притормозив перед колоннами и голыми безрукими бабами, охранявшими, вместо нормального поста, вход в дом Гаттузо, он проворчал:  
— Сделай с собой что-нибудь.  
Мукуро недоверчиво пощупал светлый замшевый чехол.  
— Не жалко, что испачкается?  
— Но обязательно до смерти, — Занзас постарался вложить в свои слова как можно больше сожаления. — Просто сделай так, чтобы тебя не видели. У Россо — дерьмо, а не иллюзионист, собственный влажный сон от чужой иллюзии не отличит...  
Осекшись, он прикусил язык. Дерьмовый иллюзионист — вот причина, по которой был выбран дон Россо. Это могло означать две вещи — или враг Занзаса сам был не силен в иллюзиях, или же они были его главным оружием.  
— Что? — настороженно спросил Мукуро.  
— Исчезни. И языком не болтай, отвлекает.  
Занзас опустил окно, и, подождав, пока к машине подойдет один из бессмысленно бродивших по двору отбросов, сказал:  
— Найди дона и передай ему, что я хочу с ним поговорить.

Кондиционер в холле работал на полную мощность, но от духоты это не спасало. Занзасу мерещился запах мертвечины, и он даже оглянулся — не торчит ли за венками и букетами отрезанная голова Нино Гаттузо? Из-за полуоткрытых дверей послышался женский плач — но тут же смолк, как будто женщине заткнули кляпом рот. Вышедший в холл полный человечек — адвокат или нотариус, — вытащил платок, вытер гладкий лысый затылок и, громко вздыхая, принялся шелестеть сложенным в папку бумагами.  
— Иди в контору, Винченцо, — прозвучал с лестницы голос дона Россо. — А ты, Занзас... Зачем ты пришел? Тебе есть что сказать?  
— Показать. Пусть ваши холуи заглянут в багажник моей машины.  
Дон Россо начал медленно спускаться по широким ступеням.  
— Винченцо, — сказал он, — будь так добр, попроси кого-нибудь из ребят сделать то, о чем говорит Занзас.  
— Лучше бы, чтобы это был верный человек, — намекнул Занзас. — Очень верный и очень молчаливый.  
— Тогда... Винченцо, найди Галеано.  
Человечек заторопился к боковой двери. Когда он проходил мимо Мукуро, тот сделал вид, будто хочет подставить подножку, но тут же ухмыльнулся и отошел в сторону.  
— Придурок, — беззвучно прошептал Занзас, посмотрел на дона Россо, и спросил: — Вы догадываетесь, что я вам привез?  
Но ответил ему не дон Россо.  
— Так что ты нам привез, Занзас? — поинтересовался, сбегая вниз по лестнице, Карло Россо.  
Невысокий, как и его отец, он не обладал ни внушительностью старого дона, ни его терпением.  
— Большую часть Гаттузо. От шеи и ниже.  
— Ты быстро нашел тело. И это наводит на мысли, — нахмурился Карло.  
— Жаль, что раньше на них ничего не навело. Труп был спрятан с помощью иллюзии. Всего-то надо было — пошарить по кустам. Подумайте над этим, дон Россо, — Занзас посмотрел на старика, намеренно игнорируя его сына, — подумайте, кому надо было убить Гаттузо так, чтобы втянуть вас в войну со мной. И подумайте, чем бы закончилась эта война.  
— Многие слышали, как ты угрожал прикончить Гаттузо, — напомнил Карло.  
— Ты у полиции учился делать выводы? Если бы я убил твоего зятя, я бы не стал этого скрывать.  
Занзас устало потер лицо и спросил у дона Россо:  
— Ну что вы решили?  
— Если все так, как ты говоришь, у меня нет к тебе претензий, — нахмурился старик. — Но сперва я хочу послушать своего консильери. А, Галеано, ты уже здесь? Что скажешь?  
Занзас мысленно чертыхнулся. Несмотря на размеры, Толстяк умел двигаться бесшумно, как призрак.  
— Насчет тела он не соврал, — нехотя признал Толстяк.  
— Значит, мы, по крайней мере, сможем похоронить Нино достойно, — вздохнул дон Россо. — Сейчас это самое важное, ведь что значат наши дрязги в сравнении со смертью?  
— Но, отец... — зло заговорил Карло — и вдруг, нелепо взмахнув рукой, закричал:  
— Отец!  
— Что, Карло? - лицо дона Россо сморщилось от удивления, однако и Карло, и Толстяк уже смотрели не на него — на Занзаса.  
Толстяк вскинул автомат, но выстрелить не успел. Занзас швырнул в него пламенем, подхватил выпавшее оружие и обернулся к Карло — но тот испарился, оставив на ступеньках кровавые отпечатки. Где-то наверху грохнула дверь и послышались возбужденные голоса.  
— Мукуро? - позвал Занзас, переступая через лежавшее у подножия лестницы тело дона Россо. Крови из простреленной головы натекло немного, но вступать в нее не хотелось.  
«Что-то тут не так», — мелькнула мысль и тут же исчезла. Об этом можно будет подумать позже.  
— Ну что — все-таки будет война? — спросил, взмахнув материализовавшимся в руках трезубцем Мукуро.  
На лестнице уже грохотали тяжелые ботинки.  
— Посмотрим, — сквозь зубы процедил Занзас.  
Не целясь, он выпустил по лестнице короткую очередь и бросился к боковым дверям.  
— Мукуро, за мной.  
— Ты видел, кто это сделал? Кто стрелял в старика? — нетерпеливо спросил Мукуро.  
— Нет.  
Кто-то успел забаррикадировать боковую дверь изнутри, но пара тумбочек и стульев отлетели в сторону от одного удара.  
— Ты говорил, что сын Россо... как его?  
— Карло.  
— Что он не хочет вашего со стариком примирения, — сказал Мукуро.  
— Он стоял рядом. Я бы видел, если бы он выстрелил.  
Мукуро сухо рассмеялся.  
— Он мог заплатить, чтобы выстрелили за него. Может, решил подстраховаться, если старик не поведется на приманку из Гаттузо.  
Занзас обернулся, пальнул по высунувшейся из-за перил голове и буркнул:  
— Ему все равно пиздец.  
Подумав, добавил:  
— Не вздумай его убивать, если увидишь.  
— Он твой? — рассмеялся Мукуро.  
— Вроде того.

Окна находившегося за ними коридора должны были выходить на соседнюю улицу. Если туда прорваться, можно будет захватить один из припаркованных на улице автомобилей и добраться до штаб-квартиры.  
И уже оттуда — начать переговоры.  
Ударившие по стене выстрелы осыпали затылок штукатуркой и заставили пригнуться. Занзас оттолкнул в сторону выбежавшую из комнаты женщину — ту самую внучку, — и рванул тяжелую шелковую штору.  
— Решетки, — сказал Мукуро, отдергивая шторы от следующего окна.  
— Посмотри в той комнате.  
— Здесь тоже! Прорвемся через холл? — весело крикнул Мукуро.  
Через холл — означало через трупы, потому что, как ни слаб был иллюзионист Россо, поднятая шумиха не осталась бы незамеченной. Тот, кто планировал развязать войну, этого просто не допустил бы. «Нет уж, хрен я еще раз пойду за конфеткой», — подумал Занзас, примериваясь к стеклу керамическим горшком с каким-то дорогостоящим тропическим сорняком. Стекло осыпалось вниз вместе с комьями земли и блеклыми полосатыми листьями. Схватившись за кованые прутья, Занзас пробормотал:  
— Спину мне прикрой, — и зло ощерился, когда с ладоней по прутьям потекло оранжевое пламя.  
Размягченный, как забытая на солнцепеке свеча, чугун оплывал на подоконник, оставляя за собой прожженные дымные дорожки. В горле запершило от выжигающего кислород жара и от вони тлеющих штор. Сбив потянувшиеся по шелку язычки огня, Занзас отступил в сторону — и Мукуро первым протиснулся между оплавившимися прутьями.  
Спрыгнув на землю, он выставил перед собой трезубец, и огляделся по сторонам.  
— Справа — два охранника, но нас они не увидят. Под стеной тянутся провода, так что...  
— Понял, — кивнул Занзас, — никуда не уходи.  
Еще два тропических уродца лишились своих горшков и упали на пол, непристойно белея вздувшимися корнями сквозь прилипшие комья. Занзас оглянулся на дверь — за ней уже слышались возбужденные голоса, ругань и крики. Время, выигранное с помощью иллюзий, истекало.  
«Хотя еще неизвестно, не прусь ли я в новую западню, как осел», — подумал он, передавая Мукуро горшки.  
Протиснувшись сквозь еще горячие прутья, спросил было:  
— Подходящую тачку видишь? — но Мукуро, перемахнув через осыпавшийся электическими искрами и глиняными осколками забор, уже начал возиться с дверцей ярко-красного «феррари».  
— Поярче найти не мог? — буркнул Занзас. — Вдруг не заметят?  
Мукуро самоуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Забыл, с кем имеешь дело?  
Улыбнувшись, он качнулся вперед, задев Занзаса плечом, и когда тот заставил себя застыть на месте, быстро и небрежно прикоснулся к его виску, к бьющейся под кожей жилке. Глаза у Мукуро были совсем пьяные — и Занзас мотнул головой, отвернулся, чтобы не утонуть в них с концами.  
— С тобой забудешь, — пробормотал он, и, отодвинув Мукуро, сел за руль.

Огни слились в смазанные цветные пятна. Проскочив под самым носом у выехавшего навстречу грузовика и обогнав несколько других машин, «феррари» вылетел на автостраду.  
— Держись, — бросил Занзас, вклиниваясь в промежуток между двумя такси.  
Мукуро, выругавшись, вцепился в дверную ручку.  
Перед светофором, «Феррари», заскрипев колесами, развернулся — и, перемахнув через невысокий поребрик, по тротуару въехал в соседний переулок.  
— Ты едешь в другую сторону, — заметил Мукуро.  
— За нами погоня.  
— Не может этого быть, — Мукуро обернулся, опершись на спинку кресла — и тут же резко пригнулся.  
По заднему стеклу паутиной расползлись трещины от шальной пули.  
— Убедительно?  
— Как интересно. Думаешь, догонят? — деловито спросил Мукуро.  
Слева промелькнуло здание вокзала — и Занзас, оглянувшись, повернул на юг.  
Люди Россо не отставали.  
— Не тот вопрос задаешь. Нужно спрашивать — почему они за нами гонятся, если ты прикрыл нас иллюзией?  
— Какая-нибудь новая разработка? Вместо сильного иллюзиониста?  
Услышав в его голосе неуверенность, Занзас презрительно хмыкнул.  
— А что? Вот про базуку Бовино тоже до недавнего времени никто не слышал, — сказал Мукуро.  
Занзас, кое-что вспомнив, поморщился.  
— Когда-нибудь меня пробьет на благотворительность, и я перестреляю всех Бовино нахер, — пообещал он.  
— Ага, а они сбегут от тебя на сто тысяч лет в прошлое.  
— Базука не потянет.  
— А как, думаешь, появилось человечество?  
Занзас недовольно фыркнул.  
— Тогда понятно, почему оно такое говеное. Держись, поворачиваем!  
На повороте они опять вырвались вперед, но уже через минуту один из преследователей выехал на встречку, преграждая «феррари» путь.  
Чертыхнувшись, Занзас ударил кулаком по приборной доске, покосился на Мукуро — тот молчал, задумавшись о чем-то, о чем лучше было бы не догадываться, — и вытащил мобильник.  
Дождавшись заложившего уши «але?», сказал:  
— Начинай действовать. Я исчезну... нет, не один. План Б. Приедешь за нами, когда все закончится.  
Стиснув мобильник в кулаке, он переломил его пополам и выкинул в окно.  
— Поменяем тачку, — сообщил, глянув на Мукуро. — Не знаю, почему нас видят. Но машина приметная, с такой не скроешься.  
Мукуро оглянулся.  
— Ты прав, от них не отвязаться. Хотел бы я знать... — пробормотал он себе под нос, но тут же осекся, настороженно глянув из-под темных ресниц. Свет от рекламных вывесок, фонарей и фар проезжавших мимо машин каждую секунду менял выражение его лица, и невозможно было понять, насколько он был серьезен, когда сказал:  
— Им нужен ты, правильно? Высади меня, и я задержу их. Это будет несложно.  
— Нет, — уронил Занзас.  
— Ты никогда не оторвешься от них, если не придумаешь, как их отвлечь.  
С этим Занзас был согласен.  
Но, покачав головой, сказал:  
— Ты будешь делать так, как я скажу.  
— С чего вдруг?  
— Потому что я — босс, — напомнил Занзас. — Я решаю, кто что делает.  
В этот момент он увидел, как у края дороги остановился серый, заляпанный грязью "пежо", и, недолго думая, крутнул руль.  
— И что ты задумал, босс? — насмешливо поинтересовался Мукуро. — Если люди Россо могут видеть сквозь иллюзии, эту тачку они найдут так же просто, как "феррари".  
— Угу. Если. Прыгай!..  
Занзас выхватил пистолет, обернулся назад — и пламя, прошив тонкие перегородки, с гулом ворвалось в бензобак.  
Полыхнуло так, что из груди вышибло воздух. Сквозь отпечатавшиеся на сетчатке пятна Занзас увидел распахнувшуюся со стороны Мукуро дверь, пустое сидение — и вывалился на мягкий асфальт. Беззвучно матерясь, откатился в сторону, сбил искры с задымившейся брючины, и, низко пригнувшись, подбежал к «пежо».  
Плечи у водителя "пежо" были мягкими и дряблыми, как молочное суфле. Поняв, что какая-то сила тащит его наружу, он замахал руками, попытался за что-то уцепиться, но только ободрал себе пальцы.  
— Вали отсюда, — посоветовал Занзас.  
Две вылетевшие из-за поворота машины сбавили скорость. «Остановятся и пустят вперед бойцов, проверить, есть ли живые, и зачистить», — решил Занзас, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках Мукуро.  
Тот стоял на обочине, выставив перед собой трезубец и наклонив вперед голову — черный силуэт на фоне огня, слишком заметный и узнаваемый. Одна из машин вдруг задрала капот, и, отчаянно завертев в воздухе колесами, отлетела к обочине. Из ее лопнувшего корпуса что-то потекло — то ли кровь, то ли машинное масло.  
Занзас попытался вспомнить, кто, после придурка Карло, должен стать следующим боссом семьи Россо — и не смог.  
Мукуро поудобнее перехватил трезубец.  
— Хватит! — заорал ему на ухо Занзас. — Сваливаем!  
— Я только начал! Присоединяйся!  
Когда Занзас потащил его за собой, он попробовал упереться — так же, как водитель «пежо», вот только ни мягкого, ни дряблого в Мукуро не было вовсе. И вывернулся он из хватки с легкостью, заставившей Занзаса грязно и зло выругаться.  
— В машину, пока я тебе ноги не прострелил!  
— У меня есть план получше, — вскинул голову Мукуро, но Занзас уже целился в него, щуря слезящиеся от дыма и гари глаза.  
— Ладно, как скажешь. Ты босс, — это прозвучало слишком издевательски, чтобы погладить самолюбие, но сейчас Занзасу было плевать на такие мелочи.  
С этим, как и со многим другим, можно будет разобраться позже.

Занзас менял машину еще два раза, сперва — на забитый пустыми пластиковыми бутылками, коробками из-под пиццы и порножурналами минивэн, потом — на оставленную возле бара «ауди» с прилепленным к стеклу штрафным талончиком. На узкой горной дороге «ауди» подбрасывало на выбоинах и мотало из стороны в сторону, как пьяного. Город лежал внизу, растекаясь по побережью огнями и сползая сверкающими ручейками в море, а впереди черными пятнами на грязно— коричневом небе темнели горы.  
Мукуро шлепнул себя по шее, сковырнул дохлого комара и пробормотал:  
— Не люблю горы. И лес не люблю. Кто вообще придумал эту природу?  
— Это из-за той хрени с падающим деревом?  
— Слышен ли звук падающего дерева в лесу, если рядом никого нет? — процитировал Мукуро. — Существуют ли иллюзии, если некого ими обманывать?  
— Я всегда считал, что звук — это херня, — сообщил Занзас. — Вот если этим деревом по башке прилетит, то всем будет пофиг, иллюзия это, или настоящий дуб.  
— Кому прилетит, если рядом никого нет?  
— А зачем тогда иллюзии? Если никого нет, можно вообще расслабиться и подремать. Или пожрать, — подумав, добавил Занзас. — Я из-за всего этого сегодня так и не поужинал.  
— Сейчас разрыдаюсь. Держи и помни мою доброту.  
Порывшись в карманах, Мукуро вытащил гамбургер — подозрительно свежий, еще горячий, истекающий паром и мясным соком. Почти как настоящий. Даже лучше.  
— Сам это жри, — сглотнул слюну Занзас.  
— Неблагодарный ты, — укоризненно покачал головой Мукуро.  
Гамбургер на его ладони зашевелился, расправил красно-желтые надкрылья и толстым жуком вылетел в окно.  
Интересно, насколько стойкой может быть иллюзия?  
Резко вывернув руль, Занзас буркнул:  
— Поговори мне еще, — и Мукуро бросило вперед, лицом на бардачок.  
«Ауди», подпрыгнув, съехал на обочину.  
— Отсюда — пешком, — пояснил Занзас.  
— Но ты так и не ответил, куда мы идем. И зачем.  
Заглушив мотор и включив фонарик, Занзас вылез наружу. Под ногой хрустнула сухая щепка, крикнула испуганно ночная птица — и Мукуро, хлопнув с другой стороны дверцей, проворчал:  
— Я на что-то наступил. По-моему, оно пытается из-под меня выползти. Как ты думаешь, это может быть змея?  
— Как нефиг делать, — согласился Занзас. — Причем ядовитая. Сдохнешь в три секунды, я тебе даже яд отсосать не успею. Но пока не сдох, шевелись вверх по холму — видишь дом? — он посветил фонариком.  
До дома луч, конечно, не доставал, но этого и не требовалось. Для того, чтобы разглядеть среди деревьев его белые стены, хватало и лунного света.  
Мукуро вскинул голову.  
— А если не яд? Я тут подумал — это может быть ветка, а не змея. Некуда торопиться.  
Некуда, мысленно согласился Занзас. Все, что можно было сделать, уже было сделано, и теперь оставалось только ждать.  
— Идем, — произнес он, светя фонариком на едва заметную тропинку, — достало уже тут стоять. Хочу пожрать и в душ.  
На этот раз Мукуро последовал за ним без возражений. Как бы он ни любил повыделываться, оказаться в доме и смыть с себя грязь, кровь и копоть ему хотелось не меньше, чем Занзасу.

Дом этот, приземистый и заметный только с ведущей к нему тропинки, врастал порогом в землю, укреплялся пробившимся между камней кустарником и травой, проросшей в намытой во время дождей почве, а задней своей частью нависал на обрывом. Узкие окна закрывали ставни — рассохшиеся, но способные выдержать недолгий обстрел. Воду сюда подвели еще тогда, когда Занзас впервые задумался о необходимости создать сеть небольших и не привлекающих внимания убежищ — а все остальное отложили на будущее.  
Правда, о том, для чего на самом деле будет использоваться этот дом, Занзас тогда не догадывался.  
Наклонив голову, чтобы не разбить лоб о низкую притолку, он вошел в единственную комнату и огляделся, проверяя, как были исполнены его распоряжения.  
Шедший следом Мукуро замер на пороге, как перед входом в ловушку.  
— Не знал, что у тебя есть склонность к простой жизни, — хмыкнул он, все-таки делая шаг.  
— До утра — сойдет, — пожал плечами Занзас. — Закрой дверь, а то налетит всякое.  
— А потом?  
— А потом все проблемы с Россо утрясутся, и мы уедем.

Денег на бойлер не пожалели, и вода нагрелась еще до того, как Занзас успел придумать, что дальше. Теперь дом уже не казался ему таким уж подходящим местом, чтобы переждать несколько часов. Стены его были крепкими, ставни и двери — укрепленными с помощью Пламени, однако это всего лишь стены и всего лишь двери. Доверяться им было бы верхом глупости. Что думал Мукуро — Занзас не знал, но видел, как тот косится на новенькие засовы. Как хмурится, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Как блестят влажные зубы. Как покачивается в ухе сережка. Глядя на это, Занзас вдруг понял, что нужно сделать, чтобы не выпускать Мукуро из виду — и тут же разозлился на себя, на собственные мысли и на Мукуро.  
И назло самому себе скомандовал:  
— Вода нагрелась. Иди мойся.  
— А ты? — спросил Мукуро так, как будто ему тоже пришли в голову совершенно неподходящие идеи.  
Или, может, он просто хотел знать, что будет делать Занзас.  
Или думал о том, что стены — это всего лишь стены, а не настоящая преграда.  
— А я присмотрю, чтобы никто не помешал, — сказал тот, вытаскивая пистолет и проверяя обойму.  
Щелкнув фиксатором, положил пистолет на табуретку, стащил и бросил в угол грязную рубашку, и только после этого опять посмотрел на Мукуро.  
— Что уставился?  
— Ничего, — покачал тот головой, и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
Мукуро плескался так долго, что Занзас забеспокоился. Окна в ванной отсутствовали, а вентиляционные отверстия были слишком малы, чтобы в них мог мог пролезть кто-то крупнее лягушки, но недооценивать иллюзионистов не следовало.  
— Ты уже утонул? Или помочь? — крикнул он, взяв пистолет.  
С тревогой прислушавшись к возне и шуму воды, он грохнул кулаком по филенке, а потом — и по двери.  
Мукуро, в полотенце, повязанном вокруг бедер, в банном пару, брызгах воды и запахе травяного шампуня, появился на пороге с видом человека, вынужденного прервать важное занятие из-за незначительной, но досадной помехи.  
— Вода еле течет, — пожаловался он. — И полотенце жесткое.  
— Вообрази себе, что это джакузи в шикарном отеле, — буркнул Занзас, с подозрением заглядывая в ванную.  
Ничего нового — кроме пара, луж на полу и сырых пятен на стенах, — там не появилось, и он немного расслабился. Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы надолго оставлять Мукуро в одиночестве.  
Выйдя через пять минут из ванный, он вытащил из шкафа хлеб, ветчину и сыр, и кинул на стол.  
— Перекусим. А потом поговорим.  
— Значит, ты еще днем знал, что окажешься здесь. Кто-то должен был привезти сюда еду, — Мукуро подошел к двери, — и поставить новые замки. Зачем?  
— Это был запасной план. На всякий случай.  
— Хотелось бы мне знать, что ты задумал...  
Занзас отрезал толстый кусок ветчины, положил на сыр, подумав, накрыл сверху вторым куском сыра, а на тот положил еще ветчины. Ухмыльнулся, поймав зачарованный взгляд Мукуро, откусил сразу половину, и, запив глотком слабенького вина, пояснил:  
— Все решится самое позднее к полудню. Но я думаю, раньше.  
— Что — решится?  
— Будет война, или нет.  
Мукуро поправил сползающее полотенце, поймал взгляд Занзаса и неожиданно весело улыбнулся.  
— Мне кажется, ты уже решил.  
Занзас пожал плечами.  
— В последний момент всегда случается какая-нибудь непредвиденная хуйня.  
— Что ты собираешься делать с семьей Россо?  
— Старик помер, Карло — тоже вряд ли выжил, значит, у семьи будет новый босс. Кто — завтра узнаем. С ним и будем разговаривать. Мукуро, тебя это правда интересует?  
— Мне интересно, захочет ли этот новый босс выдвигать против тебя обвинения, — Мукуро подпер кулаком щеку. — Старый дон не просто умер, он застрелен — скорее всего, сыном, но все знают, что ты при этом был и многие видели, как ты стрелял по охранникам. Вдова Гаттузо точно видела. Карло, скорее всего, тоже мертв.  
— Из-за тебя, — уронил Занзас.  
Мукуро не смутился.  
— Я увлекся. Погони всегда меня возбуждают. Но теперь доказать, что старика прикончил не ты, будет сложнее. Особенно если наследник Карло решит, что ему нанесли оскорбление. Дай-ка подумать... Синьора Гаттузо — она ведь дочь Карло и внучка старого дона? Значит, теперь ее черед позаботиться о семье.  
— Да пусть хоть младенца боссом сделают. До утра мои люди все зачистят. Не будет никаких оскорблений, никаких убийств, — Занзас посмотрел на Мукуро, — никакой войны. Просто незначительное недоразумение, с которыми приятели могут разобраться без того, чтобы в их дела совали нос остальные семьи.  
— А до тех пор собираешься отсиживаться в этой дыре? Ты же так рвался узнать, кто убил Гаттузо.  
Занзас равнодушно мотнул головой.  
— Яблоко хочешь? Вон в том ящике должны быть.  
— Пытаешься перевести разговор? — в голосе Мукуро послышались опасные нотки.  
— Если бы пытался — предложил бы подраться. А яблоками отвлекать — несерьезно.  
Мукуро нахмурился. Почудилось, что в руках его тускло блеснула сталь трезубца — блеснула и растаяла, и лишь напрягшиеся плечи выдавали готовность к бою. Из-за тонкой талии они казались шире, чем на самом деле, но мускулы, перекатывавшиеся под кожей, были не кажущимися — Занзас узнал это на собственном опыте. Левую ключицу пересекала тонкая полоска шрама, идущего вниз, к маленькому соску, а потом — к подреберью. Заметив направленный на шрам взгляд, Мукуро странно дернул локтем — как будто хотел прикрыться, — и белая кривая линия исчезла под покровом иллюзии. Занзас внаглую уставился ниже — на выглядывающую из-под сползающего полотенца дорожку темных волос. Мукуро сразу расслабился, словно тонкий шрам смущал его гораздо больше почти неприкрытого паха. Вдруг рассмеявшись, он потянулся к ящику с яблоками и долго в нем рылся, давая полотенцу сползти до бедер.  
Выбрав, наконец, блестящее красное яблоко, он покатал его между ладонями.  
— Ко всему подготовился, как я посмотрю.  
— Не ко всему, — сказал Занзас, потянувшись онемевшими пальцами к гладкой, порозовевшей после душа щеке. Прикоснулся к дрогнувшим губам. Погладил, осторожно касаясь едва заметного на ощупь изъяна — паутинкой налипшего на кожу шрама под правым глазом, — и растер по скуле упавшую с челки каплю воды.  
— Вот как, — ровным тоном произнес Мукуро, откладывая яблоко.  
Положив руки Занзасу на плечи, он с силой сжал пальцы — и качнулся вперед, прижимаясь губами, всем телом, таким горячим, что перехватывало дыхание. Поцеловав, отодвинулся, глянул разноцветными, болезненно-яркими глазами, прошептал:  
— Сделай что-нибудь.  
Занзас обхватил напрягшийся под полотенцем член, сжал, заставив Мукуро со стоном выдохнуть, и шепнул в покрасневшее ухо:  
— Этого хочешь?  
— Я много чего хочу, — ответил Мукуро и начал перечислять свои желания.  
Некоторые из них заставили Занзаса замереть и облизать пересохшие губы. Другие — заинтересовали настолько, что захотелось услышать подробности. Третьи..  
— Ты больной, — пробормотал Занзас. — С чего ты взял, что я разрешу тебе меня трахнуть? Я тебя вообще уебу за такое.  
Член под его ладонью дернулся — и по спине Занзаса тоже прошла дрожь, сладкая и мучительная.  
— Тебе понравится, — Мукуро запрокинул голову и толкнулся навстречу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал. Чтобы забыл, как тебя зовут. Чтобы без меня ты чувствовал себя пустым.  
Слушать это было совершенно невозможно. Занзас потянул Мукуро к сваленным в углу матрасам.  
Тот замер, и сразу стало страшно — вдруг все-таки решил остановиться? — но оказалось, что он просто хотел развязать узел на полотенце.  
— Занзас, — пробормотал он, и когда Занзас отозвался хриплым «что?», прижался к его бедрам, притянул к себе, жадно и неловко заткнул поцелуем рот.  
Занзас ласкал его спину, плечи — пока они оба, потеряв равновесие, не упали на матрас. Тогда, перекатившись, подмял под себя, рванул на джинсах застежку и высвободил ноющий член.  
Губы Мукуро приоткрылись, но с них не сорвалось ни звука. Наклонившись, Занзас поцеловал их. Выдохнул:  
— Хочу, сил нет.  
Мукуро пошевелился, давая Занзасу возможность снять джинсы, и улыбнулся.  
«Да я совсем крышей поехал» — понял Занзас, когда от этой улыбки его сердце пропустило удар.  
Утешало только то, что свихнулся он не в одиночестве.  
Мукуро напряженно смотрел, как Занзас, приподнявшись, трется промежностью о его промежность и, обхватив соприкоснувшиеся члены, растирает по ним смазку. Румянец на его щеках стал ярче, глаза помутнели. Он вдруг застонал — громко, откровенно, замотав головой, схватил Занзаса за бедра и задрожал.  
— Мукуро, — хрипло сказал Занзас. Поняв, что повторяет это имя уже не в первый раз, приказал себе заткнуться. Его неудержимо несло куда-то в неизвестность. Весь мир сузился до одного-единственного человека, до одного тела, горячего и податливого, как самая похабная мечта, и одновременно стал таким огромным, что это пугало. Мукуро, вскинув бедрами, прижался еще сильнее — до головокружения, до болезненно-сладких спазмов. Удивленный, беззащитный, забывший прикрыться щитом иллюзий, он кончил с протяжным всхлипом и тут же зажмурился, как ребенок, верящий, что те, кого он не видит, не видят его самого.  
— Да ты охуенный, — прошептал Занзас, падая рядом с Мукуро и прижимая его к себе.  
Тот вдруг приоткрыл один глаз, ухмыльнулся и, потершись лбом о плечо Занзаса, сонно и счастливо вздохнул.  
Занзас лежал и слушал, как стучит под его ладонью чужое сердце. Сперва — часто и неровно, потом — все тише, спокойнее.  
— Так кто, по-твоему, убил Гаттузо? — спросил вдруг Мукуро.  
Помолчав и спросив себя: «почему бы и нет?», Занзас ответил:  
— Ты и убил.  
Плечи Мукуро едва заметно вздрогнули — а потом он рассмеялся.  
— Я знал, что ты догадаешься. Когда до тебя дошло?  
— Только после того, как ты прикончил старого Россо. До этого думал — пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Желающих меня подставить всегда хватало. Это мог быть кто-нибудь из ЦЕДЕФ. Или из родственничков. Не моих, — уточнил он зачем-то.  
Как будто Мукуро не знал, что с родственниками у Занзаса не сложилось.  
Но тот, пропустив уточнение мимо ушей, покачал головой.  
— Я просто пытался... подтолкнуть тебя, вот что, — сказал он. — Хотел, чтобы ты начал действовать. Только и всего.  
— Я понял.  
Добавлять "поэтому ты еще жив" Занзас счел излишним.  
— Хотя насчет смерти Россо до меня дошло не сразу, — сказал он. — Я увидел, что она выглядит неправильно, вот и все. Потом уже дошло — Карло закричал на пару секунд раньше, чем нужно. Он видел иллюзию — застреленного отца, а я — ни хрена не понимающего Россо. Тут начали стрелять, и мне стало не до того. Когда стреляют, я стреляю в ответ. Ты ведь на это рассчитывал, правда?  
— Похоже, мои расчеты не оправдались, — криво улыбнулся он.  
Занзас потянулся к джинсам. Чертыхнувшись, обнаружил, что одна из штанин завязалась узлом, мрачно глянул на хихикнувшего Мукуро и проговорил:  
— Я все время отступал, да? Отступал, убегал и пытался закончить дело миром — не так, как тебе хотелось. Не так, как должен был поступать. Сперва ты думал, что хватит одного Гаттузо — старый Россо обвинит меня в его смерти, я разозлюсь и полезу в драку. Россо обратится к другим боссам за помощью — и этого будет достаточно, чтобы вспыхнул конфликт. Отличный случай приструнить Варию и вырвать у Вонголы зубы, решат боссы. Никто не придерется! Вонголе, хочешь не хочешь, придется принять в этом участие. Не обойдется и без Вендичи. Все будут воевать со всеми — а то, что останется от мафии после войны, можно будет смести в один совочек. И все это должно было начаться с мудака, не способного удержать в штанах хуй. Но не сложилось. Тогда ты решил, что старик бесполезен и его нужно убить — чтобы подтолкнуть меня еще чуть-чуть. Ты даже навесил маячок на машину, чтобы люди Россо ее не потеряли. Разве нет?  
— Я знал, что ты догадаешься про маячок. Но это уже не имеет никакого значения. Тебе не выйти из этой игры без войны, — сказал Мукуро.  
Занзас ухмыльнулся.  
— Посмотрим.  
— Если ты расскажешь, кто настоящий виновник, ничего не изменится. Для тех, кому нужен повод, нет разницы, ты или я.  
— Поэтому я ничего не скажу. Мы просто посидим здесь и подождем, пока все стихнет. А чтобы не скучать... Это за то, что ты хотел меня использовать.  
Занзас потянулся к валявшемуся на полу ремню — и вдруг сильно, без замаха, ударил Мукуро в челюсть.

В самый последний момент, когда он уже чувствовал костяшками кожу, что-то оплело его запястье и дернуло в сторону.  
— Жаль, не сухостой, — не удержался Занзас, увидев гибкую путаницу лотосовых стеблей.  
По его пальцам побежали горячие искры.  
— Любой каприз, — отозвался из сизой дымной пелены Мукуро.  
Лианы стали сухими ветками. Очень сухими и очень легко воспламеняющимися.  
— Я запомню, что рассказывать тебе о своих предпочтениях — хреновая идея, — сообщил Занзас, уставившись на огненную стену.  
Пламя взметнулось под потолок и погасло.  
Мукуро уже стоял у окна, сжимая в руках трезубец и улыбаясь.  
«Ну, это легко исправить», — подумал Занзас, вытащив пистолет.  
— Сядь, — приказал он.  
Мукуро выставил перед собой трезубец.  
— Занзас, — имя он произнес так, что Занзас захотелось услышать его еще раз, — Ты действительно хочешь подраться?  
Подраться?  
Это тоже звучало неплохо.  
Власть и контроль, вот за что Занзас любил хороший бой. За то, что эти минуты контроль над своей и над чужими жизнями переходил в его руки. Это был контроль на грани, потому что противник мог оказаться сильнее — но в том-то и была часть всего удовольствия.  
Может даже, большая часть.  
— Нет, я тебя в эту дыру от нехуй делать позвал, — Занзас сел, развернув табурет так, чтобы оказаться ближе к стене. — Здесь только ты и я. Никаких отбросов. Никто не помешает. И никто не сможет воспользоваться результатом, чтобы начать войну. А пока я занимаюсь тобой, мой мусор занимается Россо. Завтра все будут думать, что убийства совершила одна незначительная семья. Им, конечно, пиздец — но большой войны не будет.  
— Я думал, тебе понравится идея.  
— Да?  
— Разве тебе не хотелось отомстить? Все переиначить? Мы могли бы превратить этот мир в действительно интересное место!  
— Типа, в руины, — уточнил Занзас. — Никогда не мог понять, что в них находят туристы.  
Мукуро нахмурился.  
— Я знаю, ты взбесился... — начал он, но Занзас покачал головой.  
— Я не бешусь. Я тебя сейчас просто уебу, — сказал он — и выстрелил.  
Промахнуться с такого расстояния было невозможно, но Занзас промахнулся. Пуля ушла вверх, застряла под вспыхнувшей балкой, вставший дыбом пол предательски ударил в спину, и змеи, переползая через опрокинувшийся табурет, издевательски зашипели прямо в ухо.  
— Эй, Мукуро! — позвал Занзас. — На хрена нужны иллюзии, если некого обманывать? На хрена становиться боссом, если некем будет командовать? И еще...  
Он откатился в сторону и крикнул:  
— На тебя сейчас балка упадет!  
Стены дома дрогнули. В лицо Занзасу посыпался мелкий мусор — древесная труха, известковая пыль, сухие травинки. Лампочка, отбросив напоследок причудливые раскачивающиеся тени, мигнула и погасла. Занзас вскочил на ноги и бросился в пылающую багровыми отблесками темноту. Врезавшись в твердую голую спину, выругался, схватил Мукуро за плечи и потащил к открывшемуся в стене пролому. Сверху посыпалась еще одна порция мусора.  
Мукуро выругался, и в воздухе остро запахло лотосами. Их стебли взметнулись вверх, поддерживая переломившуюся балку. Скрежет рушащихся стен и крыши ненадолго стих, но уже через миг Занзас почувствовал, как пол выскальзывает у него из-под ног, и услышал, как грохочут, падая с обрыва, камни.  
— Держись, — пробормотал он, и, усилив прыжок пламенем, вывалился наружу.  
Мукуро, откашлявшись, посмотрел на повисшее на месте дома облако пыли и печально покачал головой.  
— Вечно у тебя все планы через задницу заканчиваются. Даже подраться толком не удалось.  
— Пошел ты, — откашлялся Занзас. — Я тебе морду набить всегда успею.  
Посмотрев на посветлевшее небо, он добавил:  
— Но сперва посплю немного. День будет тяжелый. Тебе тоже придется поработать — твой мелкий засранец и Маммон одни не справятся.  
— А мне не все равно? — зевнул Мукуро.  
Занзас притянул его к себе, обнял — «чтобы ты никакой хуйни не натворил», —и закрыл глаза.

Разбудили его голоса.  
Один, монотонный и невыразительный, нудел:  
— Капитан, вы точно уверены, что это здесь? Босс сказал, чтобы мы ориентировались по дому, а дома нет.  
— Зато есть задница босса! — заорал в ответ другой голос. — Вон, под деревом!  
— И учитель? — монотонный голос окрасился легким сомнением. — Капитан, а почему...  
— Так, пацан, быстро отвернулся!  
— Да я все это уже видел. Учитель однажды иллюзию создал, когда думал, что я сплю, только там немного по-другому было. Капитан, а зачем...  
Занзас столкнул Мукуро со своего плеча на траву, и рявкнул:  
— Засранца — уебу. Вместе с тобой, мусор. Что вообще за херня?  
— Мне тоже интересно, — заметил, потирая глаза, Мукуро.  
— Учитель, а что...  
— Ребенок, с тобой будет отдельный разговор. Позже.  
Мукуро поднялся — уже одетый в иллюзорную майку и джинсы, — и зашагал к машине.  
— Да решили мы все, — отозвался Сквало. — За босса будет вдова Гаттузо. Нормальная баба, понятливая. Ни с чем не спорит, только кивает.  
— Капитан, это у нее голова тряслась, — уточнил Фран.  
— Да и пофиг! Главное, вопрос со страховками решился. Теперь будет тридцать процентов — страховщику, двадцать — семье Россо, и остальное — нам.  
— Все поверили, что на Гаттузо и на Россо напали сиракузцы?  
— Кто не поверил — тот молчит, — ухмыльнулся Сквало. — Поехали, босс?  
Занзас глянул на машину. Мукуро уже сидел, выставив в открытое окно локоть и задумчиво смотрел на обрыв.  
Можно было не сомневаться, что он обдумывает новый план.  
Хорошо бы заранее выяснить, какой.  
«И насчет увиденных пацаном иллюзий разобраться, — подумал Занзас, садясь рядом с Мукуро. — И сказать мусору, чтобы подумал, как усилить охрану. И...»  
Он вспомнил, как Мукуро рассказывал о своих желаниях, и улыбнулся.


End file.
